Connect The Dots
Connect The Dots is the third episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 7' Jola Leading up to the third immunity challenge, Ryder begins to worry about his position in the group. He assumes that many of the others silence towards him is due to them having formed an alliance, making him the first target should they lose. Meanwhile, Simon continues feeling confident about his position in the tribe, noting that almost the entire tribe wants to work with him in some capacity, especially after proving himself in the last immunity challenge. Simon begins to run through his deals with the tribe, amused by his conversations with his fellow players. Wolof The group recover from losing their second member. Vanessa begins to set in motion the vote against JB should the tribe lose again, assuming that the vote he received at the last tribal council was a self-vote. Diego decides not to come clean about being the person who accidentally voted JB, finding Vanessa targeting him too amusing to stop. 'Day 8' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Match em Up The tribes must search two out of fourteen cubes per round, trying to match up one of eight pairs located on the board. If a tribe successfully finds a match, they earn a point. The first tribe to get five points wins immunity. Winner: Jola Eoin, James, Jon, Luzon, Simon, Snake and Sparticus all attend for Jola, although Simon and Snake do a majority of the competing. Diego, Harry, Qaz, Romeo and Vanessa attend for Wolof. The competition remains close, with Wolof taking an early lead. However, Jola are able to catch up and ultimately score four points, winning their third straight immunity challenge. During the challenge, Qaz decides to attack Simon (who he calls "Smon"), causing friction between the pair. 'Day 9' Jola After their victory, the group celebrate getting all their members (bar Ryder) to somewhat show to the challenge, giving them further confidence in the activity of the group. Simon decides to give a run down of his tribe, which he feels he is controlling as of this stage in the game. Some time later, Simon records another video confessional to give longer thoughts on the game. Simon continues to explain his methods of mailing everyone in the tribe a basic greeting, which has opened up to him forming one on one alliances with almost the entire group. He notes James and Jon as being two people who he thinks have no other allies, hence their eagerness to play with him. Wolof The Wolof group begin to formulate a plan having lost their third straight challenge. Rather than to delve into strategy, Vanessa pushes to eliminate JB, who she still blames for self-voting at the last tribal council, as well as believing that he is the weak link in the group. Vanessa also mentions her communications with the other tribe (namely Simon and Snake), who she is making deals with for the next stages of the game. The frustrations of losing begin to get to some members, namely Diego, who already can't stand many of the others at his camp. Harry tells Diego a fake idol clue to try and win his trust, but Diego sees through the lie, causing him to no longer trust Harry. At tribal council, Harry continues to act cocky, much to the annoyance of his tribe mates. Vanessa calls out Simon and Snake as being the leaders of Jola, feeling as though they're carrying the tribe, whereas Wolof is a stronger group overall. JB continues to not speak, forcing the group to turn on him with ease, eliminating him in a unanimous 6-0 vote. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running Notes * Simon mentioning Easter Island is a reference to BENLINUS' 2011 (first generation) season Survivor: Easter Island, which Simon won against Leacroft. Vanessa also featured as a contestant in the season. * Simon's confessionals this episode were given in video form, totally ten minutes of Simon giving his thoughts on the game. The written version here is cut down, but features all the important information shared. * Ironically, a lot of what Simon facetiously spoke about this episode ended up coming into fruition (an Irish final two with Eoin, going on an immunity streak, being the strategic player he would normally hide behind).